


Games

by Rivendell101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Kenma has been working all day. You decide it’s time for a break.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 Day 25: Cock Warming + 27: Toys + 28: Pet Play. Enjoy!

As much as you love Kozume Kenma, sometimes you really hate his love of video games.

A pout forms on your lips as you stand in the doorway of his office. Leaning against the wall, you watch him edit another video for his channel. You aren’t sure what game it is now, but he’s been working for hours, and you’ve had just about enough.

It’s not abnormal for you to get bored while he works, and, while you’d normally be content to curl up on his lap and cuddle, lately you’ve been missing him in _other_ ways.

Huffing quietly, you prop your hands on your hips. There’s nothing but smooth skin and lace under your fingertips. You look down at yourself one more time, making sure everything is perfect as you straighten your headband. A giddy smile makes its way onto your face as you touch something soft, excitement bubbling up in your chest. You and Kenma have discussed doing this before, but you just never found the right time between college, work, and all of your other responsibilities. A surprise might just be what both of you need right now

If _this_ doesn’t catch Kenma’s attention, you aren’t sure what you’ll do.

He doesn’t notice you right away as you enter the room, his gaze still focused on the computer screen, his brows furrowed in thought. Your lips curl into a grin. Perfect. It isn’t often that you manage to catch Kenma off guard.

“Kenma,” you purr, practically skipping across the room.

The whiny tone of your voice must pick up over the audio he’s listening to, because he glances at you briefly in acknowledgment, but goes right back to editing. It takes a second before he goes rigid in his chair. The ever-present mask of boredom he wears crumbles away as he does a double-take. Kenma’s eyes widen. His mouth drops open. An audible sound of surprise escapes him as he takes in your lack of clothing, and a deep blush creeps up his neck as his gaze travels all the way to the fluffy cat ears sitting on top of your head.

It’s always been easy to fluster Kenma, and plopping down on his lap half-naked and mewling his name gets you _exactly_ what you want. A choking sound sticks in the back of his throat, and Kenma barely stutters out a garbled version of your name as your arms wrap around him. For a second, he’s stiff beneath you, unsure what to do as you nuzzle against the curve of his neck and shoulder, but his hands quickly find a place on your hips after he takes off his headphones. Nimble fingers brush against bare skin as he relaxes beneath you. His breath stirs your hair as he sighs.

Your lips ghost across the side of his neck, and you press a kiss just above the collar of his sweatshirt.

Kenma shivers, gripping you tighter, and your lips curl with mischief. You can feel the heat radiating off of his flushed skin, and you practically purr when his tentative hands squeeze your hips.

As you kiss the side of his throat again, Kenma wets his lips, a quiet sound leaving him. “What are you doing?” he mumbles, gaze darting between the computer and the cat ears tickling his nose. Slowly, his fingertips glide across your back, unintentionally making you squirm as he reaches for your headband. His other hand rubs circles against your hip, and you nip at him as he tugs on one of the fluffy ears.

“Seducing you,” you tell him plainly, pressing another kiss to the side of his throat.

He stops playing with the tip of one ear. “Oh.”

Pulling away from his neck, you lean your head against his shoulder and blink up at him coyly. “Is it working?” The teasing tone of your voice makes him blush harder, and you giggle as his hair falls around his face bashfully. Even after all the times you’ve done this, he still gets shy sometimes. Giggling, you sit up and press a soft, sweet kiss against his cheek. “You’re so cute, Kenma.”

Huffing, he rolls his eyes, but you can feel his lips twitch, a smile threatening to reveal itself. Kenma releases the ear attached to your headband, both of his hands falling back to your hips. He squeezes fondly, thumbs sweeping across your skin. The tip of one finger traces the edge of your panties, soft, white lace perfectly matching the ears on your head.

You curl closer to his chest. A sigh escapes you as his hands squeeze your hips, less tentative than before. Voice taking on a whiny note, you prop your chin against his shoulder and pout. “You’ve been so busy all day.” Your palms slide up his chest teasingly before you wrap your arms around his neck. “You haven’t even taken a break in hours.” A shuddering breath fans across your lips as you lean in. “Come play with me?”

Groaning, Kenma lets you pull him down to meet you. Your fingers lock behind his neck, your palms cradling his jaw as you press your lips against his. Kenma is pliant beneath you, his hands on your hips and back as your mouth moves against his slowly, coaxing him to _play_. A quiet sound leaves the back of his throat as your tongue slides against his bottom lip, and Kenma nearly sighs as you suck his lip into your mouth, tugging with your teeth.

The hands on your hips pull you closer, dragging you against his lap. You grin as you settle over the bulge growing beneath his sweatpants. Warmth curls through your limbs and pools in your belly. Kenma’s touches grow firmer, less hesitant as he strokes your back, his lips moving with yours, addicted to the taste.

Your lips leave his with a wet sound, and you roll your hips against his as your mouth moves to his jaw, kissing and nipping your way across his skin while he sighs. Kenma’s eyes flutter shut as his head falls back against his chair. You pull your hands from his neck, fisting them in the front of his sweatshirt instead. Taking the opportunity, you drag your teeth across his jaw before moving your mouth to the side of his throat. His breath hitches. His pulse jumps beneath your lips.

Kenma’s fingers dig into your hips harder, a barely audible moan slipping from his mouth as you kiss your way down his neck, nibbling and sucking at every inch of his smooth skin, intent on leaving little marks behind. Nothing he can’t hide, of course, though you can’t deny the possessive thrill as you imagine thousands of his subscribers seeing the hickeys.

With that in mind, you bite down just a little harder. Beneath you, his bulge presses against your inner thigh as your teeth scrape across his skin. The heat of your breath on his neck goes right to his cock, his sweatpants a thin barrier between you. A faint, red mark and the outline of teeth linger as you stop sucking a bruise onto his neck, and you nip at him one last time, kitten-licks soothing the sting as you roll your hips against his, grinding down in search of sweet friction.

Above you, he makes another beautiful, breathy sound, and you disentangle your fingers from the soft fabric of his shirt, hands moving lower on his torso. Distracted by your lips and tongue, Kenma doesn’t notice you moving until your sneaky fingers are loosening the drawstring of his pants. By now, his work is long forgotten, editing shoved to the back of his mind as your hand slips beneath his clothes.

“Ah,” Kenma gasps as your fingers wrap around his cock. Your touch is teasingly light as you stroke him, your thumb rolling over the tip to smear the pre-cum beading there. Another broken version of your name falls from his mouth, and your lips curl into a smile against his throat. You shift your grip on him, nibbling on his collarbone as his hips rock against your hand, shallowly thrusting against your loose fist.

Your grip tightens around him, and a quiet moan falls from Kenma’s mouth. Fingers bite into your hips.

Kenma’s phone goes off on the desk behind you. Groaning, you drop your forehead against his shoulder. He shivers as your cat ears brush against his neck again, more sensitive than before. Peeking up at him, you silently beg him to ignore it, but he sighs. He looks just as dejected as you feel when he pries one of his hands off your hips and reaches for his phone when the alarm keeps blaring. 

Without having to look, you know exactly what it is. A reminder of the deadline he set to have his videos finished editing by midnight.

It’s ridiculous and petty to glare at his phone as he silences the alarm, but you can’t help the frustrated pout that forms on your lips. You’re quick to turn that pout on Kenma, and for just a second you think he might cave under your pleading stare. For extra incentive, you stroke his cock again, gripping just the way he likes it.

His breath hitches. Kenma wets his lips, glancing at you, and then the reminder on his phone. It would be so easy to ignore the little notification and fall into you, but if he doesn’t finish this first, he’ll have Kuroo on his case. “I need to finish these,” he tells you reluctantly. Despite that, he does nothing to stop your naughty fingers from teasing him.

Your thumb rolls over his tip again, and you change the angle of your wrist just the slightest. The moan that leaves him is your reward. “ _I_ ,” you stress, shifting your hips against his, “think it’s time for you to take a break.” Your breath fans over his face as you say it, your lips back on his jaw. “You’ve been working all day.”

He narrows his eyes, weighing his options as you kiss your way across his jaw. “One hour,” he says. “I really need to finish this.”

Sighing, you pull your hand from his pants and stop the slow path of your lips. You lean back against his thighs, putting just enough space between you to send him a serious look. “Promise?” you ask, waiting until he nods to relax. “Fine.” You move to slip off his lap and find something else to occupy your time with, but stop when he grabs your hips again, refusing to let you move. “Kenma?”

When you look at him again, his gaze is averted. Long strands of hair fall over his eyes as he ducks his chin towards his chest. You wait patiently as he fiddles with the lace on your panties, you head cocked to the side in confusion. He glances at you through his bangs, cheeks a little pink. “Stay?” he mumbles. Gold eyes flicker back to your head, those damn cat ears drawing his attention again. He just can’t seem to tear his eyes away from them for long.

Kenma meets your eyes, his gaze sharp with catlike focus you only see when he’s gaming or in bed with you. “Stay,” he says again, a little louder, a little firmer. You squeeze your thighs together, the command making your breath catch. Ever the observant one, Kenma notices right away. Again, he looks at the cat ears. Swallowing, Kenma wets his lips. “Come here, kitty.”

Coaxing hands urge you to rise off of his lap so your weight rests on your knees. In a bold move, he leans in to kiss you first this time. One of his hands slides away from your hips, and you shiver when his hand drops onto his lap. Kenma shoves down his sweatpants and underwear, his hard cock bopping against his stomach.

What he wants clicks, and arousal rushes through you as he hooks a finger around your panties and moves them aside.

“What a needy kitty, bothering me while I’m working,” Kenma murmurs. His thumb traces your slit, feeling how wet you are already. His cock presses against your pussy, and you roll your hips against him slowly, coating him in your arousal.

Both of you shudder when Kenma gentle guides you down onto his cock, and a sigh falls from your mouth at the familiar feeling of his cock rubbing against your walls. Before you can rock against him or move, Kenma’s hands are back on your hips, holding you still. “Don’t move,” he tells you, already reaching for his headphones. You try not to squirm, not used to having something so still inside you. As you settle into his lap and press your cheek to his shoulder, Kenma leans down enough for his breath to tickle your ear. “Behave.”

* * *

You’re content to lounge on Kenma’s lap like an overgrown housecat for nearly half an hour before growing impatient.

At one point, he passes you his phone, and you mindlessly play one of the mobile games he downloaded recently. You curl into his chest, arms hanging over his shoulders loosely. The low hum of the video he’s editing is muffled by his headphones, but you can barely make out the sounds of music and, beneath that, the amused tone of his voice as Kenma clicks away at the computer behind you. The two of you are perfectly still aside from your occasional shifting and the hand that drifts to the back of your neck every few minutes. Kenma’s thumb brushes against your nape soothingly, and you try not to think about his cock buried deep inside you or the way your clit grinds against him perfectly with every subtle shift of his hips against yours.

You’re almost positive he’s doing it on purpose, but it’s hard to tell with Kenma. Sometimes, you think you see a small, satisfied smirk curling at the corner of his mouth, but it’s gone as soon as you look closer.

It only makes you wetter, knowing that he might be toying with you. He might not hold you down and outright deny you, but he has ways of making you squirm and beg for him. The hour isn’t up yet, but you can hardly focus on the phone in your hand anymore, painfully aware of his cock rubbing against your sweet spot and the way your arousal is leaking around him.

You lose whatever game you’re playing and close his phone, stuffing it in the pocket of his hoody.

“Kenma,” you whine, nuzzling against his shoulder. The cute, fluffy cat ears resting on top of your head tickle at his chin. You know he can hear you despite his headphones. When he doesn’t turn away from the video he’s editing, you pout, squirming against his lap to get his attention. Still, he stubbornly refuses to look at you. This time, the fingers that have been stroking the back of your neck fall still. And then, his touch leaves you entirely, his arm resting against the arm of his desk chair, just inches away. Huffing, you grind yourself against his lap.

_That_ gets his attention.

A surprised sound sticks in the back of his throat, barely loud enough for you to hear. Gold eyes flicker in your direction for half a second, before quickly snapping back to the screen. You hide a grin against his sweatshirt as the pale skin of his neck flushes red again. His cock throbs inside you.

You squeeze around him purposely, blinking innocently when he levels you with an annoyed look. He’s just about to turn back to his video when you do it again, your hips rolling forward teasingly to make him focus on you.

The slight friction of his cock rubbing against your walls makes you shiver. You’re hyperaware of every move after sitting still for so long, and you know he must be too. As disinterested as Kenma likes to _pretend_ he is, there’s no hiding just how sensitive he _really_ is. And that’s something you take full advantage of.

Careful to keep your shifting to a minimum, you give Kenma no indication of what you’re about to do. His eyes are on you, scrutinizing you, attentive to every twitch of your fingers and your hot breath on the side of his neck. It clicks when he feels you rise an inch off his cock, but he isn’t fast enough to stop you from sinking back down, your warm, wet walls squeezing around him perfectly.

Your eyes snap up when Kenma murmurs your name, low and breathy. By now, he’s stopped working, his attention solely on you. There’s a glint in his eyes that you know means trouble, and the anticipation of what he might do has heat flooring your stomach.

His expression doesn’t change as he says, “You’re being a brat.” The bluntness of his statement makes your eyes widen, but you don’t deny it. Very rarely does Kenma talk like this, but when he _does_ —you bite your lip to keep from making a sound. Your thighs tense around him, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed. “Do you want attention that bad, kitty?” By now, his headphones are down around his neck. His hands are back on your hips, grip firm yet gentle.

“You _know_ what I want.” The way you grind down against him is anything but subtle.

Kenma’s breathing hitches. The tips of his fingers dig into your sides as he holds you a little bit tighter, stopping you from doing it again. “I thought you were going to sit still until I was done?”

Unable to help the smirk that appears on your face, you press your mouth against his shoulder again. Your voice is muffled as you speak. “Will you give me a treat if I do, _master_?” The name is tacked on cheekily, your eyes alight with mischief as you lean further into the kink.

A sharp inhale is his immediate response. Kenma looks at you with wide eyes that flicker back to the cat ears on your head. Even while he was working, he wasn’t able to keep his eyes off of them for long. The long fur just seemed to brush teasingly over his skin at exactly the right time, refusing to stray from his thoughts for more than a few minutes at a time.

And that name _definitely_ doesn’t help. You and Kenma haven’t experimented much with dominance; neither of you ever cared to, but something about the way the word _master_ rolls off your tongue makes his thoughts come to an abrupt halt. The heat that bursts in his chest is white-hot and all consuming, and Kenma swallows thickly.

“You are so…” he trails off, shaking his head. His eyebrows furrow, and you blink up at him innocently, still carefully hiding your smile. Though, what he says next is surprising enough to wipe that grin away. “Fine.” He leans forward suddenly, reaching around you to yank open one of the drawers in his desk. The new angle forces his cock deeper inside you, and you bite your lip to smother a breathy whine of his name. “You want a treat, kitty?”

When he sits up again, there’s a small object dangling from his fingers. It doesn’t take long for you to recognize what it is, and when you do your cunt clenches around him.

Kenma holds the small, red vibrator in front of you nonchalantly, sharp gaze focused on the subtle shift in your expression as you stare. Pupils blown wide with lust. Lips parted in anticipation. You’re so close that he can feel the way your breath catches in your throat.

Slowly enough that you could stop him if you wanted to, Kenma moves the toy closer to you, his hand dipping between both your bodies. Your eyes dart back to his as soon as it disappears from your view, and you could swear there’s something in his gaze that you’ve never seen before. Molten gold turned greedy. His stare is nothing short of hypnotic, almost dangerous as they draw you in.

You wonder if you’ve baited him too much, but the thought is abruptly ripped away when Kenma switches the vibrator on and presses it against your clit.

You lurch forward with a squeal as soon as the vibrations buzz against your sensitive nerve endings. Like before, your walls clamp down on Kenma’s cock, your hips grinding down against his as he presses the toy even closer, swirling the tip to mimic the movement of his hands. “Kenma,” is all you manage to choke out, his name slipping from your mouth again as your fingers bite into his arms. Your head falls forward against his shoulder. Tears well in your eyes at the sudden stimulation.

Without saying a word, Kenma holds the vibrator against you, letting you squirm and twitch as he rubs the toy against your swollen clit. Each slow circle has you clenching tighter around him, and your hips grind down against his in a slow, stuttering rhythm that goes right to his cock. His breathing grows heavier with every mewl of his name that falls from your pretty mouth. His free hand tightens around your hip, pulling you even closer.

You’re panting as you roll against him, whimpering and gasping against the side of his neck, barely audible over the sound of the vibrator caught between you. The toy presses against you perfectly, seeming to suck at your swollen clit, and you can’t help the way you clench down around him.

With your arousal coiled into a tight little ball already, it doesn’t take much for Kenma to turn you into an absolute mess in his lap. You’re slick and tight around him, both sensitive from the way you’ve been wrapped around him for nearly an hour now. His work is long forgotten, all of his attention turned to you and the way you’re so close to falling apart.

The vibrator presses even closer. The lazy circles he was drawing against you become more precise. Faster. Tighter. Kenma watches you through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily as he helps you grind against his lap, letting you set the pace. He drinks in the sight of you like this, clutching at his shoulders and whimpering his name, gasped pleas falling from your mouth as he plays with your clit. You keep getting tighter around him, and his dick twitches inside you.

“Kenma,” you whine as he moans against your ear. A shudder tears through you as he angles the vibrator just right and holds it there. It’s too much. The vibrations. The slow grind of his cock inside you. His hot breath against your ear. The soft sounds he makes as your walls flutter around him.

Kenma cums first. Your walls are tight around him, so warm and wet, and the rhythmic clenching of your pussy feels too good. He grits his teeth, cock twitching inside of you one more time. Hot, thick fluid fills you up as he cums inside of you, and his release triggers your own. You spasm in his lap as your orgasm crashes through you, face buried against his shoulder to muffle your moans. Kenma groans at the way you clench around him, milking him.

Panting, you fall limp against him and nuzzle against the side of his neck, unable to catch your breath with the vibrator still snug against you. You whine. Your thighs twitch around him, tears welling in your eyes as it becomes _too much_.

Kenma, he doesn’t turn off the toy. The steady vibrations against your swollen clit continue, overstimulating you. You shift on his lap, his cock still half-hard inside you, and shiver as you feel his cum start to leak out around him. If Kenma notices the mess you’re making in his lap, he doesn’t seem to care.

“Ah, Kenma,” you whimper, trying to squirm away from the overwhelming pleasure. He doesn’t let you. Kenma’s grip is gentle, but firm, and he rolls his chair closer to the desk, keeping you trapped between the furniture and his chest. “I can’t—” A broken moan cuts you off.

Kenma slides his headphones back on, expression slipping into one of indifference as he glances down at you, still shuddering against the onslaught of stimulation against your sensitive clit. “I thought you wanted attention, kitty?” he murmurs plainly, careful to hide his smile as he turns back to the video he was editing before you interrupted him. “Why don’t you stay there until I’m done.”


End file.
